


Lipstick

by paupersQueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupersQueen/pseuds/paupersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He (she?) had never felt beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen basically no head canons regarding Equius in terms of gender, so here's a little something to make up for that loss. I will never understand how people avoid exploring the gender of characters that are typically strong or buff. Muscle mass and apparent masculinity means basically nothing in the grand scheme of things. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this snippet.

The lipstick felt so incredibly heavy in Equius' hands. The heaviest thing in the world.

"Kanaya," Equius began thickly. "I am not certain I can-"

Gently, she smiled at the blue-blood. "Would you like help?" Not waiting for a reply, she took the lipstick and grabbed a brush off of the bathroom's counter. "When you're in a rush, you can apply lipstick by simply putting some on your bottom lip and then rubbing your upper lip against it, like so." She quickly went through the motions, while opening the tube. "But since we're in no hurry, let's take our time and do it right, shall we?" Her smile, while fanged and menacing like any troll, was a comfort.

The brush was soft but firm, applying the lipstick with sure, efficient strokes. Kanaya leaned back, pleased. "There." She caught Equius' eye and raised an eyebrow. "You did a good job on your eyes hadow, but your eyeliner is a little sloppy (don't worry, you will gain finesse in time, darling) and I envy your eyelashes, dear, they just go on forever now don't they? The lipstick really brings it all together, you chose a lovely shade." Equius' blushes under the foundation and wriggled in place, ready to turn around and see what Kanaya was seeing. The jade-blood chirps slightly under her breath in an amused fashion and waves a hand. "Go on, see for yourself."

Hesitantly, slowly, the blue blood turns around. Equius is greeted by a woman. A STRONG woman, with a sharp jawline and long eyelashes, just like Kanaya said. She was a credit to her blood color, beautiful and STRONG.

Beautiful.

He (she?)had never felt that way before. Handsome, some days, but other times...her (his?) skin felt so oppressive, the image in the mirror an insult. Could...could he (she?) be both? Both male and female? Trade places, do what feels right when it feels right rather ignore it and hate herself (himself?) every time the gleaming side of a robot showed him (her?) face?

Equius felt a swelling in his throat, emotions thick. He (she, today, not he, not today-) would like that. She would like that a lot.

"Thank you, Kanaya." Equius said, pulling her hair tie to let the black locks fall around her face. "If you wouldn't mind...would you help me style my hair?"

Kanaya smiled. "I'd be delighted."


End file.
